When Momiji’s Mother Find’s Out
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: For all you Momiji fans out there!! What happens when Momiji's mother finds out that Momiji is her son? Will the past just repeat itself? Read and find out. Please tell me waht you think by Reveiwing! Enjoy!!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Momiji fans out there.

**Note: Momiji speaks German. So the sub-title might be German too...  At least one of them will or so. Just so you viewers know... After the speech that Honda Tohru gave Akito, he told Hatori to erase his memory from day.  **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I, Souma Momiji am now sixteen years old; two years have passed since Tohru's meeting with Akito. Momiji- is taller and voice is kind of different, but still with the childish tone and he still has the childish face. He is in a room with Kisa- she was a bit taller, her hair had grown, and she is now in seventh grade, Hiro- a bit taller also, his voice is cracking and also in seventh grade, and Hatsuharu- nothing has changed really. They are watching an anime show. Kisa is now thirteen and a half, Hiro is thirteen, and Hatsuharu is sixteen too. 

       Shigure had come to the main house, seeing the new years preparations. Shigure doesn't look different he was wearing a new kimono that his sisters made him from Christmas. 

       "Shi-chan? What are you here for?" I asked baffled. 

       "Here to see you! Of course," Shigure said. 

       Hatori walked over to the room they were in. Hatori hasn't changed either, just that his kindness is more around. "You're just here for the New Year preparations, aren't you?" 

       "Where's Onee-chan?" Kisa wondered. 

       "She's with Yuki and Kyo," Shigure clarified. " 'Ha-san isn't it Aya's year?" 

       "Hai," 

       "Let's call him. Now what was his new number? He has six of them now, two faxes, two hotlines, and then two phone more phone numbers!" Shigure screamed. 

       Hatori picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Ayame, could you come to the main house?" 

       There was a faint, "Okay," and Hatori hung up. 

       "Did you call him!?" Shigure yelled. 

       "Of course, I did," Hatori said. "He's coming here," 

       "Aya's coming? Really?" I asked. 

       "So are your parents to the new banquet," Shigure added. 

       I looked at Shigure. I froze for a minute. "My-my parents?" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~!~ Chapter One: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out ~!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

       "Yes, Akito is making an exception this time. Usually, your parents wouldn't come. But, since only this once, Akito is letting this happen," Hatori explained. 

       "Even Kyo's coming too," Shigure added. 

       Then they left the room and waited for Aya by the door. 

       "So what's this anime about? What's the rating?" Hiro asked. 

       "It's ages thirteen and up. It's about these four boys- and a girl in it. They are called Weiss. The fight the evil Takatori Reiji. It's really good. Shh. Hiro be, quiet. It's starting," Hatsuharu answered. 

       "What's the girl's name?" Kisa inquired. 

       Hatsuharu picked up the DVD cover and he said, "Well... first of all, it's remake of the first season, before Gluhen. Her name is... whoa!" Hatsuharu yelled. 

       "What?" I wondered. 

       We all looked at Hatsuharu. He lifted his head up slowly and just said, "Souma Yamato, known as Yamii," We all gasped. 

       "Our Yamii-chan! So that's where she went to," I squealed. I stood up, turned out the light and then sat down. 

"Shinku no juutan ni nita

Kono yo no hana wa mina omote

Sono shita ni nagareru yami

Kanashimi wa soko kara umare

Aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka

Hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake

Tada, itoshiki mono dakishime

Chiisaki mono mamoru tame

Kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu

Kono inochi sae mo nagedashi

Toki no naka de moetsukiru

Sono isshun ni kuchizuke o,"-Weiss Kreuz opening theme song closed and then the episode played. Soon enough it was over and the ending theme song played. 

"Shinjitara kuzureso 

Fuandake dakishimeru hibiyo 

Moshimo kokoni anata ga 

Itara hanasanai noni

Tokeino otoni oikakeraru 

Wasurerukotode kyoo no hi o 

Boku wa ikiteiruyo

Anata to bokutono sabishisa o 

Kasaneru yoni shite kuchizukeru 

Futariga itameta kizuatoga 

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro," A part in the song caught my eye. It reminded me of my mother. The first part did. 

       'I feel like I'll ruin it if I believe in it...

       ...So I just spend the days cradling my anxiety.

       If you were here, I wouldn't let go.

       Chased by the sound of a clock. 

       I could only survive by forgetting you,' That will always remain in my heart. My aching heart. But, what would happen if she found out? I wonder,' 

       "Momiji? Are you okay? You're kinda out of it since the ending. We'll watch the rest tomorrow okay?" Hatsuharu asked. 

         "Sure." 

         Haru pushed the stop button on the remote and then pushed the open button on the DVD player. The DVD popped out and Haru pulled the DVD out. He placed the DVD in the case and placed it on top of the television. 

         "What does that ending song remind you of? Anything in particular?" I wondered. 

         "It reminds me of a simple rose. I guess or Izusu," Haru answered. 

         I looked at Kisa, "The victims of those who's memories were erased," Kisa said. 

         "Nothing really just, how sad that sounds," Hiro whispered, "What about you?" 

         I simply said, "My mom... she had to forget about me so she could survive," 

To be continued... 

  =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was the prologue. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Momiji: Yuhui no oyama ni   
Teru-Teru Momiji   
Kaeru yatokage ka   
Konnichiwa   
Koi no arani mo   
Kazu no kaoumani

Yuhui no oyama ni   
Teru-Teru Momiji   
Kaeru yatokage ka   
Konnichiwa

Kyo: Would you please tell me... why you made that song up! 

Momiji: I don't know! It makes me happy! 

Hatsuharu: Why is it that something always happens to the mothers in this story? Three of them die, one's daughter runs away and another has to get her memory erased. 

Yuki: It's best if you don't ask those questions.

Hiro: Curiosity killed the cat.

Kyo: Are you meaning me you damn brat!? 

Hiro: What? Just because you asked does that mean I have to answer? Maybe I don't want to tell you. (I know I'm going by the Japanese version in all but just deal okay. Gomen nasai!) 

Kisa: Hiro-chan. 

Kyo: You snotty nosed brat!!!!!

Tohru appeared and "accidentally" hugged Hiro. Tohru: Otto! Gomen nasai, Hiro-san! 

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Momiji: Bye by~e!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	2. Chapter Two: Trane

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Momiji fans out there. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on Chapter One: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out: 

         Shigure had come to the main house, seeing the new years preparations. Shigure doesn't look different he was wearing a new kimono that his sisters made him from Christmas. 

       "Shi-chan? What are you here for?" I asked baffled. 

       "Here to see you! Of course," Shigure said. 

          "Where's Onee-chan?" Kisa wondered. 

       "She's with Yuki and Kyo," Shigure clarified. " 'Ha-san isn't it Aya's year?" 

       "Hai," 

          "So are your parents to the new banquet," Shigure added. 

       I looked at Shigure. I froze for a minute. "My-my parents?" 

         "Even Kyo's coming too," Shigure added. 

          "Wasurerukotode kyoo no hi o 

         Boku wa ikiteiruyo 

         I could only survive by forgetting you,' That will always remain in my heart. My aching heart. But, what would happen if she found out? I wonder,'

         "What does that ending song remind you of? Anything in particular?" I wondered. 

         "It reminds me of a simple rose. I guess or Izusu," Haru answered. 

         I looked at Kisa, "The victims of those who's memories were erased," Kisa said. 

         "Nothing really just, how sad that sounds," Hiro whispered, "What about you?" 

         I simply said, "My mom... she had to forget about me so she could survive," ~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~! ~ Chapter Two: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out ~! ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
       _The days have gone by. I wonder anything will trigger her memory. Papa has always been there for me. But... it's still not the same. Without my mama... well. What am I thinking? _I mentally kicked myself._ I don't want to be selfish. But, I can wish right?_

       "Oi! Momiji we're going to the store to pick up some things for the New Years Banquet. You wanna come?" Haru asked. 

       "Sure, If I get to drive!" I said. "You drive recklessly. Especially, when you turn Black while driving the car," I said happily. 

       "Not funny," Haru joked. Haru gave me the keys.

       I escorted Kisa and Hiro out the door. Hatsuharu went to get some money and the list. I opened the car door and let Hiro and Kisa in first, closed the door and jumped in myself. Haru came running out and jumped into the car. I started the car. 

       "Fasten your seatbelt, Hiro!" Haru yelled. 

       "Yeah, yeah," He replied. Hiro fastened his seatbelt. 

       I backed up the car and we went off on the road. 

       _I remembered the first time I saw my mama. I was just born and then when she went to hold me, I transformed into a bunny. _

_She was horrified. Mama was so scared she handed me to papa. She turned around and then I transformed into my human form. _

_         The doctor came in and put me into a bed. The next day, papa came back and put me in a carriage. I was going home. _

_         They say people don't remember they're birth. But, why is it I remember? _

_         I guess it was because the evil shadows of the Souma family made me see that day._

_         Children possessed by the evil spirits are born fully two months earlier than usual pregnancy terms. _

_         Once you meet someone you love, marry someone you love, give birth to a child with someone you love and then, embrace that child...._

_         Just to have it to transform into a strange little baby animal..._

_         I wonder how disheartening that must have been for a mother. _

_         Mothers who have children that are possessed by evil spirits... either overprotecting then to unnecessary lengths, or rejecting them altogether, one or the other._

_       My Mama was one of those who rejected. She rejected me with her whole body. _

_         When they brought me home... mama couldn't bear to see me... and still, she didn't want to touch me. Mama was in hysterical fits. Screaming and yelling at everything. _

_         She start to cry and she started to get sick. She grew sicker and sicker each day as time went on. I guess I caused that illness. _

_         Papa told me that erasing her memory of me was the only thing that could save mama. And if I loved her as much as papa did than, papa love me twice as much to make up for her love. _

_         Then..._

_         I stood out of Hatori's office._

_         Hatori asked Mama, "You're sure... You're sure you want to forget? You're won't regret it?" _

_         Mama answered, " The greatest regret of my life... is that I brought forth a creature out of my body."_

_         Whatever Mama said echoed in my head. It seemed like it will be there for eternity. _

_And then I was erased from Mama's memory. Mama rapidly got better. Two months later, she got so better that she was smiling again._

         _I wonder was I able to help Mama? But, there is something I believe... I believe one day I will tell her. One day..._

         "MOMIJI!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" Haru screamed. 

         "Gomen nasai. I'm out of it right now," I said.

       "Well, watch where you're going now you bunny!!" Hiro yelled. 

       We were at the store. Haru went in with Hiro and Kisa stayed in the car with me. 

       "Momiji-ouji-chan? What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong," she asked me. 

         I looked at Kisa, "An empty heart... I suppose..." 

           "An empty heart? You lost a loved one? Was it Onee-chan?" Kisa wondered. She come closer and tried to comfort me. 

           I looked at Kisa. "Nope, I've been pondering why is it that children born of the Souma family always have their parents to be freaked out about their child to have turned into an animal. And..." 

         "And what Momiji-Ouji-san?" Kisa pondered.

         "Why is it that my mother's case was the only person to... to have her memory erased? Was I destined to have no mother to ever love me? There was only one time where she loved me. When I came out. Why is that?" I asked Kisa. 

         Kisa looked stunned. She turned and answered. "Maybe because it's the curse of being a Souma. At school when I was being made fun of, they teased me about the way I looked and the way I spoke. But, Onee-chan and Yuki-Ouji-san helped me realize... I can't run away forever. So maybe... one day that day will come when the curse is lifted," Kisa said. 

         "But... when will that be? I didn't want her to forget. I didn't. What I wanted was for hr to hold on. But, I guess that was selfish of me."

         Kisa looked at me, "No, you're not being selfish. It's all what us humans do. We wish for something so much. It's one of the only things us humans live for. Our desires to come true. It's all normal," 

         Haru and Hiro came out of the store and jumped into the car with six brown bags total in their arms. "Well, let's get a move on Momiji," Haru said. 

         I backed up the car and again set out on the road. 

         _I suppose that life is just a world where we only live once and where memories last. _

         _Memories of love and memories of hate. There is that one thing to live for..._

         _Carrying all my memories with me. Even if those memories are painful. _

         _Even if they do nothing but hurt me. I want to keep them. _

         _Even memories that I wish I could forget. As long as I can keep holding on._

         _Someday, I'll be strong enough to have those memories don't hurt me anymore. _

         _And I'll be glad to have them. That is what I believe. _

         "OI! USAGI!! ABUNAI IYO!!" Hiro yelled. 

         "Gomen!" I yelled back at him. I glanced at Kisa. She was clenching her seatbelt. "Arigato gozaimasuta," 

         Haru and Hiro looked at me. An eyebrow rose from Hiro and looked dumbfounded. Haru looked at Kisa and his eyes widened. 

         "Do-doi ashimasu," she replied. 

To be continued... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter two. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Tohru appeared and "accidentally" hugged Hiro. Tohru: Otto! Gomen nasai, Hiro-san!

Hiro turned into a lamb. 

Kyo picked up Hiro and out him in a cage.

Tohru: Kyo-kun...

Yuki: What did you do that for you baka neko. 

Kyo: Korou yaroo!! 

Shigure: Sutopu. Sutopu. Kyo-kun. 

Kyo : Nani!! 

Hatsuharu: What does 'Trane' mean? 

Momiji: It means Memories!

Yuki: It's German? Right?

Momiji: Yup!!

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Tohru: Bye!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	3. Chapter Three: Warum

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Momiji fans out there. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on Chapter Two: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out:

_          The days have gone by. I wonder anything will trigger her memory. Papa has always been there for me. But... it's still not the same. Without my mama... well. What am I thinking? _I mentally kicked myself._ I don't want to be selfish. But, I can wish right?_

_They say people don't remember they're birth. But, why is it I remember? _

_I guess it was because the evil shadows of the Souma family made me see that day._

_Children possessed by the evil spirits are born fully two months earlier than usual pregnancy terms. _

_Mothers who have children that are possessed by evil spirits... either overprotecting then to unnecessary lengths, or rejecting them altogether, one or the other._

_And then I was erased from Mama's memory. Mama rapidly got better. Two months later, she got so better that she was smiling again._

_I wonder was I able to help Mama? But, there is something I believe... I believe one day I will tell her. One day..._

"Momiji? What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong," she asked me. 

I looked at Kisa, "An empty heart... I suppose..." 

 "An empty heart? You lost a loved one? Was it Onee-chan?" Kisa wondered. She come closer and tried to comfort me. 

          I looked at Kisa. "Nope, I've been pondering why is it that children born of the Souma family always have their parents to be freaked out about their child to have turned into an animal. And..." 

         "Why is it that my mother's case was the only person to... to have her memory erased? Was I destined to have no mother to ever love me? There was only one time where she loved me. When I came out. Why is that?" I asked Kisa. 

         Kisa looked stunned. She turned and answered. "Maybe because it's the curse of being a Souma. At school when I was being made fun of, they teased me about the way I looked and the way I spoke. But, Onee-chan and Yuki-Ouji-san helped me realize... I can't run away forever. So maybe... one day that day will come when the curse is lifted," Kisa said. 

         "But... when will that be? I didn't want her to forget. I didn't. What I wanted was for hr to hold on. But, I guess that was selfish of me."

         Kisa looked at me, "No, you're not being selfish. It's all what us humans do. We wish for something so much. It's one of the only things us humans live for. Our desires to come true. It's all normal," 

         _I suppose that life is just a world where we only live once and where memories last. _

         _Memories of love and memories of hate. There is that one thing to live for..._

         I glanced at Kisa. She was clenching her seatbelt. "Arigato gozaimasuta," 

         Haru and Hiro looked at me. An eyebrow rose from Hiro and looked dumbfounded. Haru looked at Kisa and his eyes widened. 

         "Do-doi ashimasu," she replied.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~! ~ Chapter Three: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out ~! ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

      "Nani? Usagi?" Hiro yelled in my ear. "You like Kisa! She's my gal!" 

      "You're such a poet Hiro," Haru smirked.

      "Shut up you stupid cow!" Hiro yelled at Haru. 

      I parked the car back into the driveway. Haru had just turned black. 

      "You punk! What did you say to me?" Haru asked very violently. 

      "Uh-oh. Haru-chan Buraku desu," Kisa said. 

      "Hai," I laughed. Kisa and I entered the house. 

      " 'Ha-san! Haru-chan buraku desu!" I screamed loudly down the hallway. 

      "Oh, okay. Haru." Hatori took out one of those things you say "KIREI NA" and shocks them. He placed it on Haru's back and shouted, "OI!" And Shigure turned on the machine and it shocked Haru. Haru fell on the ground. Face down. (Dittomon: NO OFFENCE FOR THOSE HATSUHARU-SAN FANS!!) We all looked at Haru. 

      Haru got up, "Nani wa-" he uttered. 

      "You went buraku Haru-chan," Kisa said. 

      "Ah, So da ne..." he muttered. 

      "You guys better get inside. It's cold," Aya came in running through the door wearing the New Years outfit he remodeled. 

      "Eh... ano... Aya... desu?" I uttered. 

      "Do you like? I fixed it!" Aya said twirling around in the outfit. 

      "It's wonderful!" Shigure said. A background suddenly appeared. 

      " 'Gure-san. I hoped you'd like it! I fixed it just so it would fit to your liking," Aya said when bubbles came out of nowhere. 

      "I don't like it! I love it Aya! You are so beautiful! If I was a girl I wish you could be my husband and vice versa," Shigure yelled.

      "Yoshi," They both screamed giving thumbs up to each other. 

      "Will you two quit?" Hatori asked dragging both Aya and Shi-chan. Aya had a smile and Shi-chan was crying. 

      "Look's like 'Ha-san's having fun today," I said. 

      "Yeah, so I went buraku?" Haru asked us with a shrug. 

      "Yes. You stup-" Hiro was going to say 'stupid cow' and before he could Kisa ran over to Hiro and covered his mouth with her hands. (Dittomon: No not her LIPS!! Some people really expect me to type that right? Until I get more that 10 people to tell me to put it in nicely I will.) 

      "What Hiro?" Haru asked. 

 "Nothing. Nothing really," I chuckled nervously. 

We entered the house and sat down for another episode of Weiss Kreuz. 

I heard the door open and I went to the door to see who it was. "Konnichi-" My mouth gapped open widely. 

      "Oh, Momiji-chan is that you?" Okka-san asked.  My eyes widened. 'Warum?'

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter two. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Haru: Momiji? What's that say?

Momiji: It says 'why?'

Yuki: Okay.

Hiro: Why is the title thing always in German?

Kisa: Hiro-chan. Momiji monogatari. 

Hiro: OI! Usagi! Kisa wa na date-!

Kyo: Hiro stop it would you. 

Aya: Where'd you come from?

Kyo: If you were smart enough you'd know I came through the door of course.

Ayame: Shi gai iyo! 

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Tohru: Bye!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	4. Chapter Four: Die Mutter

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Momiji fans out there. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on Chapter Three: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out:

          Haru got up, "Nani wa-" he uttered. 

          "You went buraku Haru-chan," Kisa said. 

           "Ah, So da ne..." he muttered. 

           "What Hiro?" Haru asked. 

 "Nothing. Nothing really," I chuckled nervously. 

We entered the house and sat down for another episode of Weiss Kreuz. 

I heard the door open and I went to the door to see who it was. "Konnichi-" My mouth gapped open widely. 

        "Oh, Momiji-chan is that you?" Okka-san asked.  My eyes widened. 'Abschied?'~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~! ~ Chapter Two: When Momiji's Mother Find's Out ~! ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Die Mutter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

       My eyes were in shock. What's Mama doing here? I closed my mouth.

       "Momiji-chan? How have you grown. It's amazing. How long has it been since our last meeting?" Mama asked. 

       My mouth gaped open once more. "It-it's be-been t-two y-years," I stammered. 

       "Really? It seems much longer than that," Mama said. "Momo say hi to Momiji-chan."

       "Konnichiwa," Momo mumbled. 

        "Konnichiwa!" I said to her. I looked at her. She grew. Momo looks more like Mama. She's gotten so tall. I suppose she's not having a hard time at school. 

       "Hey! Momiji! Who was at the-" Haru cut off. His mouth opened. Kisa and Hiro tagged along behind him.  

       "Oh. Momiji who are these children?" Mama asked.

       "They're my cousins. This is Haru, Kisa, and Hiro. They're all Souma's," I said. 

       "It's a pleasure to meet you," Haru greeted. 

       "Hello," Kisa said. 

       "Hi, It's finally nice to meet you," Hiro said. 

       "You are all so nice. It's too bad I didn't get to meet you sooner," Mama said. She held Momo's hand and let Papa pass. 

       "Hello Momiji," Papa said. 

       "Hello!" I said. 

       "We'll see you later," Papa said. 

       "Kay. Bye," I waved back at them. They headed towards Akito's room. 

       "So let's continue more of Weiss Kreuz. What do you say?" Haru asked. 

       "Sure, why not?" Hiro wrapped his arm around Kisa's back and glared at me. 

       "Hiro. You are weird." 

       We entered the room. And Haru played Weiss Kreuz. In German it means White Cross. _There it is again. The ending theme song again... Why is it so sad? _I grabbed a cookie out of the bowl. I slowly began to eat it. 

       Soon it was over. Haru took the DVD out of the DVD player and put it back into the case. "Hmm... that was good! Now remember Hiro. Don't do anything like that okay?" Haru asked. 

       "Why would I?" Hiro turned around. He took a cookie out of the bowl and shoved it down his mouth. 

       "Jeeze. Hiro. You didn't have to shove that down your throat like that. You could kill yourself," I pointed and grabbing the bowl full of cookies away from him. 

       "What a wonderful life we would live without you, Hiro," Haru said sarcastically. 

       "Yeah. It would be fun!!" Kisa joked. 

       Hiro was shocked. "Ki-kisa. How could you?" Hiro asked grief-stricken. 

       "We were only joking. Hiro, lighten up," I said. 

       An hour passed us by. We just sat in the room for a long time. Then Mama popped in to check on us. 

       "Hello! Is anyone here?" Mama asked. 

        "Yup! We're all here," I said. 

         Momo was with Mama, holding onto her blouse. "I have an idea. Why don't you all come with us for dinner? My treat?" Mama asked. 

       "Sure, wait here. We'll ask out parents," Haru said. 

       I turned to the next corner. There was Papa. 

        "Momiji? Where are you going?" He asked me. 

       "Asking my 'Mama' if I can eat dinner at your place," I said. 

       "Okay. Now you run along now," He said. 

       "I will." I said. I walked slowly down the hall. I saw Papa walk over to Mama. They started to talk. 

       "Did you ever notice how Momo and Momiji look kind of alike?" She asked. 

       "No. Not really. Why?" Papa asked. 

       "Momo go run along now." Mama said. Momo turned and saw me. 

       "Hello, Momo. Here. Kagura will take care of you." I escorted Momo to Kagura's room. 

       "Hello! You're so cute!!" Kagura yelled. 

       "Can you take care of her?" I asked. 

       "Sure no problem," Kagura said. And carried Momo onto her bed. 

       I ran down the hall and listened to more of Mama and Papa's conversation. 

       "Did you cheat on me?" She asked abruptly. 

       "No! Of course not." Papa said. He looked down at the floor. Then looked back up. "I'll tell you about him someday okay?" 

       "Okay." Mama said. She looked around. "Where's Momo?" 

       She was about to turn into the hallway I was in. I ran into Kagura's room. 

       "Is she still with you?" I asked. 

       "Of course." Kagura said putting Momo down from the piggyback she just had. 

       "Momo!" Mama yelled. I looked out Kagura's room. She was coming. 

       "Momo?" Mama came into the room. "Here you are. I've been looking after you. Did you find her?" 

       "Actually. I did," I said. She was wondering the hall so I took her to Kagura's room to watch over her. I'm sorry." 

       "Oh. Thank you for watching her. It's okay. So do you want to come to my house and have dinner too?" Mama asked Kagura.

       "Sure. Why not, "Kagura said pleased. 

       "Momiji-chan what did your mother say?"

       I looked at the floor. 

To be continued....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 Well, that was the prologue. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Haru: What does-?

Momiji: It means mother!

Haru: Okay. That makes sense. 

Aya: Why are you being so rude?

Kyo: I don't know. 

Yuki: Why are you here?

Kyo: Yeah. Why?

Aya: I dunno.

Hatori: Come on. (Drags Aya away into the closet)

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Momiji: Bye by~e!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


End file.
